


Though my hands will always bleed

by Catherines_Collections



Category: Leverage
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Character Study, Dehumanization, Drabble, Eliot Spencer-centric, Eliot-centric, Gen, Protective Eliot Spencer, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherines_Collections/pseuds/Catherines_Collections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a name that's whispered over tables in taverns, muttered almost reverently in bars, and spoken in hushed words by those with–or in desire of–power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though my hands will always bleed

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but i liked this short drabble so i wanted to post it. Hope you enjoy!:)

There's a name that's whispered over tables in taverns, muttered almost reverently in bars, and spoken in hushed words by those with–or in desire of–power. 

It's a name that, no matter the city or country, will haunt ones nightmares and always have them checking over their shoulder. 

Eliot Spencer, barmaids and tenders will whisper, slipping over tiny pieces of torn paper out from beneath the drinks they are serving, if you need a job done just call Spencer.

Some have come in search of his services, whether it is for safety personnel or a hit, and nowadays they always receive the same answer. 

"I don't do that anymore." The man will say. His long hair framing his face and his expression will depend on the person requesting. He will leave and there will be no more inquires, at least not for a little while. Not directly. 

Those in need of Eliot's services know to do their research, and when their research happens to turn up a team of thieves on a modern day Robin Hood run. They laugh. They laugh because Spencer has become loyal, Spencer has become domesticated. They laugh because Spencer is denying his calling.

They laugh because the more they research this team the more they come to realize that Spencer may not continue his older occupation, but if his team were to ask him to he would not hesitate to comply. Spencer, they learn, has a weak point. A living weak point that consist of reckless love for shiny objects, expensive boots, alcoholism, and video games.

They laugh and they laugh because this team of his–a mastermind with a melted heart, a grifter with a softened soul, a hacker with a wide smile, and a thief with cold eyes–won't last, and they’ll all be around for the fallout. For when Spencer comes running back with his tail between his legs.

They laugh because Eliot Spencer’s soul is drenched in blood and he seems to have forgotten that. 

However, many fail to remember Eliot Spencer has eyes and ears everywhere. Many fail to remember his ability to turn anything and everything into a weapon, and the fact he is one of the fiercest assassins of his day with a loyalty complex. That Spencer may still have connections to the criminal world- though he does not work to the full extent of his previous branch in it¬completely slips many a mind. 

Many begin to remember when they hear the rumors Spencer’s back in town for a one night job involving premeditated revenge.

Wherever there has been a threat to his team there is pain. Wherever those stupid enough to attack his team dwell there is silence. For those he knows are laughing and plotting, there are deafening screams. 

In less than one night the name Eliot Spencer once again resonates fear through the heart of the underground. Those who remain come to acknowledge that Eliot Spencer does not forget his red stained hands, his transgressions haunt him daily, but they do not stop him from protecting his team.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are much appricianted:).


End file.
